1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for mating with a corresponding plug and a method for making such an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,917 B2 issued to Chen on Jun. 28, 2005 discloses a conventional electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board. The conventional electrical connector has a first connector, a second connector stacked vertically below the first connector, and an integral metal shield covering the first and second connectors. The electrical connector has a relatively large height and small width. With insertion of a first plug into the first connector on the upper level, the electrical connector trends to be overturned, thereby affecting the performance of signal transmission.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with reliable structure and method thereof are needed to overcome the disadvantages above.